"Babywipe" by Ski Mask the Slump God
Babywipe is a song by Florida rapper Ski Mask the Slump God. It received a music video directed by Cole Bennett. Lyrics Aye! Yuh, yuh, yuh Who? Bitch, aye Sauce Flex wet in the flesh, aye! How is you feeling vro? Feeling like the Four, I feel Fantastic Which one would you be though? Mr. Fantastic 'cause my money like elastic Burberry trench fur coat You smoke oregano I'm smoking on that cat piss I'ma be real ya know, when I whip my dick out She said "too big, gotta map this" How is you feeling vro? Feeling like the Four, I feel Fantastic Which one would you be though? Mr. Fantastic 'cause my money like elastic Burberry trench fur coat You smoke oregano I'm smoking on that cat piss I'ma be real ya know, when I whip my dick out She said "too big, gotta map this" Aye, water that pussy like Baptist Too far my sauce need an atlas Her pussy hungry and starving so my dick is what I use, I use it as catnip Rap game on faster than Passover be real on these niggas I might overlap them Never mind, I just might cap them Just like a taser I zap them Shot, I fuck a bitch in the dark My diamonds shine in the dark Weed deadass smell like a fart I'ma go just like a cart You police, I'll call you Paul Blart Try but you never can fuck my thot Or milly rock on my block Okay, Post Malone with that pistol I see you as dead tissue I know that you hard as tissues See you giggle like tickle Your bitch seeking me like missile Heat Sensor my pickle You know I don't tell no riddle Rope around money like a reel How is you feeling vro? Feeling like the Four, I feel Fantastic Which one would you be though? Mr. Fantastic 'cause my money like elastic Burberry trench fur coat You smoke oregano I'm smoking on that cat piss I'ma be real ya know, when I whip my dick out She said "too big, gotta map this" Map, map, map Kilos that I have I blow cash cash Put them in the field like baseball bat And I'm fresher off a lick like a whole Tic-Tac You done fucked up like you Take A Step Back Cool cat like a stray in a freezer in the back Like you're Jay-Z no Roc-A-Fella holla back But I'm 'bout the damn money boomerang back Like lisp, this how I speak 'cause I sip Meanwhile bust under your bitch In your mouth I fit a fist Pistol best friends with my hip Like T.I. ya bitch as a tip I don't get head I get lip The sauce is water, I dripped The sauce is water, I— How is you feeling vro? Feeling like the Four, bitch I feel Fantastic Which one would you be though? Mr. Fantastic 'cause my money like elastic Burberry trench fur coat You smoke oregano I'm smoking on that cat piss I'ma be real ya know, when I whip my dick out She said "too big, gotta map this" How is you feeling vro? Feeling like the Four, bitch I feel Fantastic Which one would you be though? Mr. Fantastic 'cause my money like elastic Burberry trench fur coat You smoke oregano I'm smoking on that cat piss I'ma be real ya know, when I whip my dick out She said "too big, gotta map this" I think I'm done (map this, map this) I think I'm done (map this) I don't think I gotta say anything else Why it Rocks # Just like any other Ski Mask the Slump God song it has a catchy flow. # The beat is fantastic. # Cole Benett did a really good job of directing the music video. # The lyrics are great. Category:Ski Mask the Slump God Category:Hip hop Category:2010s